El pájaro enjaulado y la mariposa negra
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Yūko soñó que un pájaro salía de su encierro siguiendo una mariposa. Neji era un pájaro enjaulado que creía que podía decidir su destino, aunque esa mujer le susurrara: hitzusen.
1. Todo es cuestión del destino

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de xxxHOLiC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El pájaro enjaulado y la mariposa negra**

Yūko soñó que un pájaro salía de su encierro siguiendo una mariposa. Neji era un pájaro enjaulado que creía que podía decidir su destino, aunque esa mujer le susurrara:_ hitzusen._

* * *

Advertencias:

_Posibles spoilers de ambos mangas._

_Posibles shocks por la combinación bizarra de universos._

Notas introductorias:

_Fue inevitable luego del "último" capítulo de xxxHOLiC y __–spolier-__ ese sueño del pájaro enjaulado prácticamente despidiéndose…__–fin del spoiler-__, era inevitable relacionarlo con Neji, que de hecho, es en su universo de origen, es el pájaro enjaulado._

_¡Denle una oportunidad!_

* * *

**Hitzusen**

**Todo es cuestión del destino**

Miró su mano. Distinguía la silueta porque tenía el Byakugan en su fase activa, pero de ahí en fuera todo a su alrededor era la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Movió un poco los talones; el suelo tenía poca consistencia, era casi como cuando caminaba sobre el agua solo que estaba perfectamente consciente de que no se encontraba haciendo la técnica para ello, incluso notó que sus niveles de chakra se hallaban inusualmente bajos.

Se concentró en algún ruido, pero tampoco aparecía algo.

Buscó tranquilizarse, solo era un sueño, uno repetitivo y que no significaba nada en especial salvo que tal vez era una persona poco creativa, lo suficiente como para no tener el tipo de alucines inconscientes que tenían otros y que divertidos compartían con amigos y familiares por la mañana durante el desayuno o el almuerzo. Y sabiendo que era un sueño tomó la determinación de no moverse, de esperar ahí parado hasta que sonara el despertador "llama de la juventud" que era lo que usualmente lo sacaba de aquél tedioso sitio.

Suspiró con fastidio en cuanto hizo acto de aparición el único elemento que llegaba a tener ese sueño: una mariposa.

—En la tradición religiosa las mariposas son mensajeras. — dijo para sí, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, pues no se consideraba en absoluto un creyente.

Aquélla aparición rondaba cerca de él, revoloteaba queriendo llamar su atención pero fallando miserablemente como en muchas otras noches.

Neji aguzó el oído, por un instante creyó escuchar un goteo, agua cayendo sobre agua y eso representaba una novedad, no obstante no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para picar su curiosidad. Siguió inmutable.

Las largas alas de aquella criatura fantaseada rozaron su cuerpo, extrañado entonces, reconoció cierta energía que no podía ser invención de su subconsciente, se preocupó pues, de que estuviera bajo la influencia de alguien más y con el ceño fruncido decidió moverse siguiendo al bicho de estilizadas y elegantes formas.

Al goteo difuso se había unido algo como un cascabel, de los que usaban los sacerdotes en sus rezos, con el mismo tono rítmico y volvió a sentirse incómodo con aquél sueño que distaba de su indiferencia a la cosmología, los asuntos de Dios y el destino. Aceleró el paso frustrándose por la lenta reacción del ambiente, aunque saltaba con fuerza sus caídas eran gráciles y ligeras como una pluma.

El entorno negro empezó a llenarse con pequeñas luces, similares a las luciérnagas que opacaban el tenue brillo de la mariposa que seguía, y ahora se camuflaba en el nuevo panorama.

— ¡Arg! ¡Maldición! ¡Querías te siguiera, no te pierdas! — le grito queriendo fallidamente ir más rápido.

Las luces pasaron, reencontró a su objetivo pero sus pies se clavaron al suelo, ofuscado miró abajo, donde debiera estar el suelo se extendía un círculo dorado que enlazaba en su interior varias líneas brillantes formando una estrella de muchas puntas que a su vez, albergaba un sol, y del lado izquierdo una media luna.

Trató de liberarse como usualmente lo haría con algún jutsu de sujeción pero le resultó imposible siquiera reunir una cantidad cordial de chakra, impotente y con la seguridad de que había caído en una trampa miraba a todos lados, buscando al enemigo que lo había cazado, pero solo permanecía la mariposa…

Voló con exasperante lentitud, su técnica ocular estaba forzada al máximo. De repente apareció poco a poco otra forma, una silueta femenina; alta, delgada, elegante en sus maneras y entre sus manos sostenía algo, una jaula tal vez, que guardaba una enorme cantidad de chakra.

— ¡¿Quién eres? — demandó saber, aunque el silencio, la desaparición del sutil goteo y las campanillas fue todo lo que obtuvo.

Con el Byakugan solo distinguía la luz de su energía, el flujo de su chakra por el cuerpo y los sitios de bloqueo, pero nada más. Aquella persona no se movía en absoluto, vio a la mariposa acercarse a la prisión que contenía esa energía, entonces las piernas se le acalambraron obligándolo a irse de rodillas, todo el chakra que había podido juntar lo había empleado en su Dōjutsu, ya resentía las consecuencias del esfuerzo, pronto no podría sostener más tiempo la técnica.

Tal como lo supuso, fueron solo minutos lo que le tomó romper la concentración regresando a su vista normal con la que se percato de que aquella persona, la mariposa y la jaula despedían brillo por su cuenta, lo suficiente como para permitirle distinguirlas en su negro entorno.

Miró con atención a la mujer, usaba una elegante yukata rosa pálido sin motivos, el obi azul se enlazaba en su espalda formando las alas de una mariposa. No lucía joyas como una princesa pero le dio la impresión de serlo, sus facciones delgadas de belleza adulta resultaron perturbadoras por el halo misterioso que despedía junto con un poco de amargura o nostalgia tal vez, era bastante torpe para identificar emociones y peor aun en mujeres. El cabello negro, largo y liso caía libremente sobre su espalda, con algunos mechones cortados a dos alturas diferentes al frente sobre los hombros.

Aquella jaula redonda que sostenía con manos finas y blancas tenía en su interior un pájaro, extrañado porque aquél animal resultara la fuente del tan alto chakra que había sentido le examinó buscando algo en especial, pero solo era un ave blanca, de brillante plumaje y larga cola que sobresalía por entre los barrotes. Tenía la cabeza gacha, como si se resignara a perder la libertad.

El ambiente se llenó de humo, como el de un fumadero e incluso olía igual. La mujer abrió la jaula sin pronunciar palabra, la mariposa emprendió vuelo y el ave asomó la cabeza por la puerta, casi dudando, mirando a la otra elevarse y al siguiente instante ella misma desplegó sus alas, batiéndolas, dejando su prisión, alejándose…

Sin que se diera cuenta, antes de poder reaccionar la insignia que se había formado bajo sus pies se levantó encerrándolo a él mismo en la jaula, una parecida a la que mantenía prisionera al ave pero en mayor escala, juntando fuerzas golpeó con la palma sin obtener resultado, estaba por realizar un segundo intento pero el sello en su frente se activó doblándolo de dolor en segundos.

La punzada en su cabeza, la sacudida de su cerebro era tal que sentía que estallaría en cualquier instante, jamás había dado motivos para que se lo activaran, solo con el recuerdo de su padre había sido suficiente para temerle.

Sus propios gritos retumbaban en sus oídos, trató de levantar la mirada, pero todo se desvanecía como su mente en esos momentos.

.

Tenten despertó sobresaltada inevitablemente tomando con rapidez un cuchillo kunai lista para lanzarlo.

Lee abrió los ojos y de un salto se incorporó mirando a ambos lados dispuesto a entablar combate al igual que su maestro que, además, amenazaba al intruso exigiéndole mostrarse y presentar una pacífica derrota.

Sin embargo, Neji solo se frotaba los ojos en señal de cansancio, lo que era bastante inusual pues aquella señal solo aparecía cuando debía montar jornadas de horas enteras en vigilancia, y era más que nada por el esfuerzo de sus nervios oculares que por presentar batalla.

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? — preguntó resoplando por el abrupto ajetreo que se había presentado en escasos dos segundos, tal vez menos.

— ¿Neji? — preguntó Tenten relajando la posición una vez que hubo comprendido que no había peligro, tan solo una falsa alarma.

—Duérmanse de una vez, salimos en cuatro horas y no pienso hacer escalas. — sentenció dejándose caer de nuevo en el futón que había en la compartida habitación que les había prestado la familia para que pasaran las cuatro noches que duraría la misión.

Sus tres compañeros se encontraban confundidos, él había gritado primero y enseguida parecía desconocer la situación.

—Tuvo un mal sueño. — afirmo Lee colocando su puño en el mentón en pose pensativa, Gai lo apoyó incitando a regresar a dormir para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, y él hizo lo mismo no sin antes repetir la recomendación a la chica de su equipo. No obstante Tenten no obedeció con la prontitud que su cansancio lo exigía luego de haber sido usada como trabajadora de mina más que como kunoichi pese a ser Jōnin.

La maestra de armas se limitó a sentarse a un lado del llamado genio Hyūga, observándolo en la relativa obscuridad del lugar, su respiración agitada, sus facciones endurecidas, y esa repentina falta de aire que ya más de una vez lo asaltaba mientras dormía.

¿Estaría enfermo y por orgullo no decía nada?

¿Y si fuera una secuela de la guerra?

Muchas interrogantes se le ocurrían para el extraño comportamiento de Neji, y no es que fuera particularmente conocedora de todas y cada una de las cosas que acontecían en la vida de su compañero, en ese sentido seguía siendo un perfecto desconocido, hermético e impenetrable en sus emociones y sentimientos.

No fue capaz de dormir, permaneció en vela esperando, pensando, tratando de encontrarle una razón a esa necesidad de cargar él solo con el peso de todo el mundo.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Sí, es raro, pero quería hacerlo aunque comprendo que el significado del pájaro de Yuuko era otro, fue inevitable y mi musa no me dejaría en paz hasta sacarlo._

_No creo que sea largo, o más bien, no lo sé. Lo curioso de esto es que salió de un sueño mío, solo que el Neji que encontraba a Yuuko, era el Neji del fic de una amiga, Crónicas perdidas de Konoha._

_No creo que lo use, los contextos son diferentes, pero la idea sigue, a ver qué tal queda._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. El destino que es leído

**El destino que es leído**

_El destino no es algo que nos predestina, es algo que debe hacerse con las decisiones, con las acciones, con todo el esfuerzo._

Pasó los dedos sobre la marca de su frente lentamente, siguiendo la línea que podía trazar con precisión de memoria, porque hacerlo era un pequeño hábito que se había vuelto una obsesión desde que se lo pusieron. Solo había cambiado el mantra que recitaba al hacerlo, el de su relación con el destino.

Se inclinó para lavarse la cara. El agua fría calmó el dolor de su sienes, nuevamente había tenido aquél sueño con la mariposa pero lo único que le preocupaba era el dolor con el que despertaba, el cansancio en la vista como si se hubiese mantenido mucho tiempo con su Dōjutsu activado. Alcanzó la toalla para secarse frotándola un par de veces en la zona adolorida. La sensación de descanso que sentía cada mañana al despertar, era completamente nula, miró su reflejo en el espejo, imposible ignorar sus propias ojeras y el tono amarillento que tomaba su piel naturalmente blanca.

Se condujo lentamente hasta alcanzar su ropa y se colocó cada una de las prendas con un ligero toque de hastío, como si aquello fuese solo una repetición diaria ya sin sentido ni propósito. La banda al último, sobre su sello, sobre la marca que era sumisión y obediencia.

Caminó al comedor, el desayuno ya estaba servido pero solamente su tío estaba sentado a la mesa. El silencio era inusual, siempre se escuchaba el soplido del viento, el gorjeo de las aves bajando de los árboles, el murmullo lejano de las sirvientas. A veces, estaban también Akamaru y Kiba ladrando mientras esperaban a Hinata, usualmente había más vida que la que se percibía en esos instantes.

—Buenos días. — saludó haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días. Siéntate, Neji. — ordenó el hombre mirándolo con la expresión relajada, con tanta atención que parecía que trataba de reconocerlo.

—Quisiera decirte que estoy feliz de verte a la mesa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

Neji levantó la mirada con el semblante ligeramente contraído por la incomprensión ante tal declaración. Ajeno a lo que significaba verlo y ser feliz, sino al mero hecho de expresar tales sentimientos evidentes en sus ojos, que en otros tiempos fueran distantes y severos.

— ¿Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama han salido? — preguntó para restarle importancia.

—Ellas no vendrán por ahora, tienen mucho que hacer aún.

—Entiendo. — respondió aunque no era así ¿Porqué no desayunar primero y después hacer lo que tenían que hacer? Esa era una de las reglas de la casa, el cuerpo no rinde si no se le proporciona atención.

—Hay algo que quiero que hagas, Neji. Es importante.

Neji asintió silenciosamente mientras miraba su plato lleno de arroz blanco. No sabía si tenía que empezar a comer aún, su tío o lo hacía, continuaba mirándole de esa extraña manera sin tocar su respectivo tazón. Bajó la vista presa de una leve punzada, cerró los ojos para controlarse, no recordaba tener nada pendiente para ese día, de hecho no estaba del todo seguro de qué día era, pero si Lee no estaba dando saltos en el jardín significaba que tenía el día libre. Tal vez podría excusarse y regresar a su habitación tras acabar el encargo que le solicitaba su tío en ese momento.

Una ráfaga helada de viento entro envolviéndolo hasta erizarle cada vello del cuerpo. Abrió de nuevo los ojos parpadeando varias veces, la luz había aumentado. Con una mano al frente levantó la cabeza, veía los árboles mecer sus ramas a una velocidad ralentizada, y el sonido de las hojas demasiado débil y extrañamente desfasado, no correspondía en tiempos a lo que veía.

— ¿Ahora sí lo entiendes? — preguntó de nuevo su tío.

Habían salido de la casa, estaban en uno de los jardines frente a un templo blanco que se alzaba por encima de las copas de los árboles. Neji se puso de pie con los labios entreabiertos pero antes de pronunciar palabra un fuerte dolor se presentó en su pecho obligándolo a doblarse, como si le atravesaran…

Abrió los ojos súbitamente halando una bocanada profunda que inundó todos sus sentidos de la realidad que hasta el momento no había percibido, el aire sabía a tierra, sangre y sudor. Cayó de rodillas aún abrazado a si mismo, el sello en su frente reaccionó, pero ya no como si quisiera estrujarle el cerebro, sino como si quisiera jalarlo hacia fuera.

— ¡Haz que pare! — exclamó, demasiado era sentirlo en sueños como para poder resistirlo en esos momentos.

El dolor lo llevó a un límite cercano a la inconciencia, finalmente quedó sobre el suelo jadeando, perlado de sudor y más agotado que antes.

—Hiciste tu elección, tu cuerpo fue liberado, pero tu destino apenas empieza a cumplirse.

Neji puso las temblorosas manos en tierra y luchó por incorporarse aún con dificultad para respirar. La luz se atenuó hasta volverse amarillenta, nuevamente había cambiado el escenario a su alrededor, esta vez se encontraban en una habitación iluminada por velas. Frente a él solo había un pergamino extendido sobre una mesa. Los únicos elementos que se enctraban ahí fuera de la gran cantidad de velas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es tu destino…

Neji frunció el ceño aunque hacerlo le costó demasiado tan solo por el esfuerzo previo de soportar el dolor.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Solo tú lo sabes.

Lentamente se acercó a él incrédulo sobre la existencia de lo que inmediatamente asimiló como el libro de la vida, aquél donde se escribe el destino de cada hombre sobre la tierra.

—_El pájaro enjaulado y la mariposa negra…_— susurró pasando la punta de los dedos sobre el pergamino viejo.

— ¿Qué significa? — preguntó contrariado fuera de lo obvio que era la relación directa a su sueño recurrente. Se giró para ver a su tío, le vio de pie, de espaldas a él con una sonrisa tan cálida como no la había visto jamás.

Su mente, cansada, pero aún con la lucidez suficiente pese al impacto que representaba el resultado de su propia decisión al salvar a Naruto, finalmente llegó a una conclusión clara.

—Sí, estoy feliz de ver que también pudiste elegir, y al hacerlo lo hiciste con una sonrisa.

La figura del hombre comenzó a atenuarse, desvanecerse frente a los ojos del muchacho.

— ¡No! ¡Espera!

Pero ya no había nadie más que él ahí.

Tan cerca, había estado tan cerca pero no fue capaz de reconocerlo. Recobrando fuerzas de donde no las había, abrió la puerta, esperaba encontrarlo, pero la puerta no conducía aun pasillo, sino a un jardín con estanque detrás del cual se encontraba una amplia casa bastamente decorada. Salió despacio, sintiendo la hierva fresca bajo sus pies y un leve hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Al girarse la puerta por la que había entrado simplemente desapareció, desorientado miró a todos lados, no reconocía ese lugar en absoluto, nunca antes lo había visto ni siquiera en sus sueños.

—Buenas tardes.

Giró rápidamente, sentado, con una larga pipa en manos y humo saliendo de los labios, se encontraba un muchacho, tal vez solo un poco mayor que él, alto, demasiado delgado, de ovaladas gafas tras las cuales había un par de ojos somnolientos de distinto color. Crisantemos eran el motivo general de la amplia ropa que llevaba, incluso la ventana a su espalda, tenía una flor estampada.

—Buenas tardes. — respondió inclinándose un poco.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — preguntó el muchacho dejando la pipa a un lado.

— ¿Hacer? ¿Qué se puede hacer por una persona que ha muerto? — preguntó el ninja con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba el humo de la pipa lo envolviera casi completamente.

—Algo deseas, por eso has venido aquí, esta es una tienda donde a cambio del precio justo, nada más ni nada menos, obtendrás tu deseo.

— ¿Un deseo?

El otro chico asintió poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Neji entreabrió los labios.

—Esto es absurdo…— susurró, pero al parecer fue escuchado perfectamente.

— ¿No crees?

El ninja agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es demasiado absurdo. — repitió.

—Aún considerando que eso fuera posible, no sé qué es lo que se supone deseo, no hay algo por lo que me sienta especialmente inclinado de tal manera que no pueda seguir a mi padre como se supone que ocurra.

— ¿Nada? — insistió el chico. Neji asintió quedamente aunque al mirarlo, este hizo un gesto con la mano tocando su frente. Por reflejo, como una fuerza extraña a él le obligara a imitarlo, lo hico también chocando con su banda, debajo de la cual estaba esa marca, la que había recorrido antes de reunirse en el comedor con su padre y el mismo que le dobló de dolor ante el templo. Frunció el ceño ¿No estaba ya libre de eso?

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

—Mi padre ya no tiene el suyo.

—Se ha librado de él mucho antes de que tu llegaras…

— ¡Le conoces! — el chico asintió.

—Mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki, pasa, hay mucho de lo que hablar.

Y diciendo eso extendió con la mano, la invitación a entrar. Neji, aún confuso, sin realmente llegar a colocar todos sus pensamientos en su lugar, decidió que tal vez no había más opción que aceptar. Si era un sueño, no importaba, si estaba muerto, tampoco.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Quién lo diría? El inesperado giro del manga respecto a Neji hizo que la situación se ajustara nuevamente a lo que tenía planeado. En fin, será cosa de esperar para ver los nuevos giros._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz 2013!_


	3. El destino que es encomendado

**El destino que es encomendado**

Neji recibió el sake aunque no bebía, tras la insistencia de las dos niñas que hacían las labores de anfitrionas. Alegres, entusiastas, para nada torpes y muy conscientes de sus labores dio su aprobación como asistentes. Pero, para cuando supo sus nombres no estaba muy seguro sobre si se había ruborizado o no, y prefirió evitar llamarlas en la medida de lo posible.

Los mullidos cojines de seda tenían fuertemente impregnado el olor a fumadero. Él tampoco fumaba, pero quejarse por ello era incorrecto, no estaba en su casa, era un invitado y al parecer un invitado… ¿Espiritual? Rió despectivamente y apuró el sake de un solo trago sintiendo el picor del alcohol calentar su garganta. La sensación de atontamiento duró solo unos instantes, recobró la claridad de pensamiento casi enseguida.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó el muchacho nuevamente con la pipa entre sus labios.

—Sí…— respondió con la voz más grave, carraspeando.

—Es sake ceremonial, te sentará bien.

Neji asintió pero no tenía prisa por tomarse un nuevo trago si bien las niñas volvieron a servirle.

—Ahora sí podremos hablar sobre… negocios…— dijo simplemente Watanuki recargándose contra algunos almohadones y estirando sus largas piernas como haría una chica de una casa de citas. El ninja desvió la mirada apenado por la comparación, pero era inevitable notar en sus maneras bastante connotación femenina.

—Los siento mucho. — dijo Neji; —Pero sigo sin comprender esto.

El otro exhaló el humo con cierta gracia, este hizo varias espirales que ascendieron hasta el techo acumulándose hasta hacer casi una nube que iba del color grisáceo a un rosa pálido.

"_¿Cuánto puede fumar este tipo?"_ se preguntó el ninja. Una nube así, solo de humo, de pipa o cigarrillo, generalmente la tenían que hacer más de cinco personas.

—Entiendo que es tu deseo borrar la marca ¿No?

Asintiendo una única vez, Neji resistió el impulso de tocarla, lo pensó por varios minutos ¿Realmente quería eso? Hacía un largo tiempo que no le molestaba del todo que estuviera ahí. Nunca había tenido que experimentar por sí mismo el dolor del sello activándose, ni tampoco le preocupaba la estética que generaba su presencia. La cubría porque era una orden del clan, no porque le restara atractivo o algo parecido.

—… Ni siquiera entiendes lo que es… ¿Verdad?

Sobresaltado por aquella observación frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Es un secreto de clan, garantiza la lealtad y obediencia de la rama secundaria a la principal.

—Esa sería su función… simbólica…

—… sella las habilidades del Byakugan cuando el portador muere… destruye las células del cerebro, puede incluso ser activado cuando el usuario está en vida, aunque el daño es irreversible…

Tras esas palabra, Neji guardó silencio estudiándolas una por una... seriamente reparó en cada una de ellas. Él era un espíritu, o eso entendía, un fantasma, un alma, lo que fuera, lo que hacía que el cuerpo que había dejado en el campo de batalla se moviera. Y mientras su cerebro ahí empezaba a desintegrarse para salvaguardar los secretos del clan… su parte no física estaba cómodamente en un salón bebiendo sake. Con todo y lo absurdo que podía resultar, la cuestión que lo inquietaba era la repercusión de esa desintegración en su contexto actual.

— ¿Ya lo tienes?

— ¿Qué es un espíritu? — preguntó evasivamente Neji mientras miraba su mano haciendo que sus dedos formaran y abrieran en puño. Tenía la seguridad de que ese movimiento era producido por los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro, por el flujo de chakra, pero un espíritu no tenía cerebro, porque no tenía cuerpo ¿Qué producía ese movimiento entonces? ¿Era solamente una imaginación? Como él imaginaba que se movía, veía que se movía ¿Y toda su apariencia no era más que una impresión de su memoria?

El misterio detrás de la muerte. Pese a que los matices religiosos que podían rescatarse de su acercamiento con los creyentes de Konoha, nunca consideró la existencia del cielo y el infierno. Ningún ninja lo hacía porque entorpecía la toma de decisiones. Pero al mismo tiempo mantener la convicción de solo dejar de existir, no le gustaba enteramente.

— ¿El sello seguirá…?

—Desaparecerás. Mientras más tiempo pase tu cuerpo afectado por el sello, desaparecerán poco a poco tus recuerdos, sus talentos, todo lo que te hace ser tú, hasta que no quede más que la energía, lo que a la larga se volverá peligroso para las personas alrededor. Sobre todo considerando que tienes un nivel de energía superior al de una persona promedio.

Neji hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, dentro de sus compañeros tenía ciertamente un nivel alto, peor comparado con otros ninjas de la aldea, realmente no tenía un sobresaliente significativo, quizás él hacía referencia a un civil, entonces sí había una brecha considerable. Miró su reflejo en el sake, no comprendía cómo era que lo podía hacer ¿Por qué era sake ceremonial?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

Pero tenía la perspectiva sobre la importancia de retirarse su sello.

—Sí. Quiero deshacerme del sello. — resolvió en voz alta como una respuesta tardía a la pregunta que le formularan hacía largo rato.

Watanuki asintió quedamente y se arrodillo, para acercarse con cuidado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del ninja, este sintió su cuerpo rígido por la súbita irrupción en su espacio personal, pero no se movió ni hizo ademán de su incomodidad. Dejó que le desanudara la banda, pero si intentaba algo más, entonces le marcaría distancia.

Una de las niñas se ofreció a sostener el Hitai-ate y corrió con él completamente emocionada mientras la otra miraba casi absorta la marca por la que el dueño de la tienda pasaba la punta de los dedos.

El roce de la piel del muchacho era cálido, o quizás era Neji el que estaba demasiado frío. El contraste de temperaturas solo volvió intensa la sensación de contacto.

—… Es interesante la conexión que se conserva aún con el cuerpo físico.

— ¿Realmente puedes quitarlo?

—…Sí… pero hay un precio.

— ¿Qué puede ofrecer un espíritu como pago?

—Quizás…

Watanuki se puso de pie sin despegar sus ojos bicolor de la mirada perla de su invitado, ahora cliente. El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos más, como si meditara lo que debiera cobrar.

— ¿Harías algunos trabajos para mi? — dijo, pero Neji no estaba convencido sobre si el tono empleado correspondía a una auténtica pregunta o más bien a una afirmación trémula.

—Supongo que sí. En la medida de lo posible para un espíritu. — respondió con mas firmeza en su declaración pese a que insistía en recalcar su estado actual de no vivo. En mayor parte para sí mismo, pues una fracción de su mente seguía meditando la posibilidad de que se hallase en algún tipo de coma y todo no era más que un sueño inducido por los fármacos para tratar sus heridas.

¿Ya habría terminado la guerra? ¿Quién más habría sido baja?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

—Estos trabajos también te ayudarán a remover el sello. El tiempo es crucial, ya te lo he dicho, mientras más tiempo pase, sentirás las consecuencias.

—Yo… ¿Podré recuperar lo que pierda cuando termine? ¿O solo se detendrá?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

Neji levantó el rostro casi impulsándose para ponerse de pie, pero no lo hizo al final.

— ¿El sello de mi padre, quién lo retiró? — preguntó cayendo en cuenta de que ese chico era demasiado joven.

—Yo… soy mayor de lo que aparento. — dijo sonriendo adivinando de qué iba la pregunta.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. El humo se volvió más denso, seguía saliendo aunque el otro había dejado de fumar y todo el ambiente se cargaba de manera incómoda.

— ¿Tomarás los trabajos?

—… Sí.

Wataniki hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, el ninja así lo hizo realmente aliviado de poder alejarse del olor de lo que fuera que estaba fumando. Regresaron al jardín donde le había recibido, cientos de pequeñas luces flotaban en todo el espacio que ocupaba desde el estanque hasta el muro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó casi en un murmuro el ninja, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Las dos niñas pasaron corriendo a su lado, una con un listón blanco y otra con uno rojo. Las largas tiras ondeaban detrás de ellas, ambas entregaron los extremos al joven dependiente retirándose enseguida.

Hubo una onda de energía, suave como brisa de mar, pero al mismo tiempo poderosa, un resplandor y de pronto, todo era cintas volando, rayos de energía, luz… nada…

—Toma. — dijo el chico ofreciendo un bulto blanco que ocupaba toda su mano.

Neji inmediatamente lo asimiló como algún tipo de conejo y extendió los brazos para recibirlo. Se encontraba adormilado y la pequeña criatura pronto encontró cobijo acercándose a su pecho.

—Se llama Mokona. Te será de gran ayuda para realizar los viajes.

Por costumbre, cuando le asignaban misiones, Neji recobró el porte y puso toda su atención para no perder detalle de las indicaciones.

—Podría resultarte molesto que los lugares sean aleatorios, pero pienso que podrán lidiar con ello. Veo en ti un gran talento. Me gusta.

El ninja volvió a sentirse turbado, la última frase la había usado con un tono suave. Pese a eso consiguió mantener la dignidad suficiente para seguir escuchando las indicaciones.

—… En cada lugar que visites deberás traerme algo, Mokona te guiará y facilitará varias cosas, eso el trabajo, respecto a tu asunto… debes liberar a todos los que son tú, en todos los mundos que comparten tu existencia…

— ¿Los que son yo?

Watanuki levantó la vista al cielo. Ya era de noche y un reguero de estrellas se asomaba con dificultad por entre los altos edificios de cristal que Neji no había notado antes, pero les restó importancia centrándose en lo que estaba diciendo el otro.

—El mundo que conoces… es solo uno entre muchos, todos son diferentes, y en ellos algunas personas que conoces comparten existencia, pero sus vidas son distintas, sus actitudes cambian, son y no son la misma persona… ese sello es demasiado poderoso, trasciende a todos los que son tu, si no has desaparecido es porque ellos de alguna manera están también absorbiendo el daño.

—Pero…— interrumpió Neji, no era su costumbre, pero si lo dejaba pasar no iba a entender nada de lo que en primer lugar ella ya complicado ¿Muchos mundos? La lógica de los acontecimientos se escaba a su comprensión, muchas veces tildada como propia de un genio.

—Si ellos están absorbiendo el daño, y yo los libero del sello ¿No significaría eso que el daño lo recibiría yo? Como cortar las cuerdas de una trampa, entre todas, sostienen el peso, pero si cortas una a una, la tensión irá aumentando hasta que la última no resista…

Solo para asegurarse se llevó la mano a la frente, el sello seguía ahí, si ya se lo hubiera quitado no le preocuparía demasiado que a medida que fuera liberando los demás, él último se llevara la peor parte. La situación estaba en que, hasta ese momento, entendía que él era el último.

El otro no respondió, se limitó a sonreír tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Y cómo voy a sobrevivir a eso?! — exclamó exasperado por la actitud tan ufana de la persona que supuestamente le iba a ayudar.

— ¿Y si cortas todas al mismo tiempo? ¿No la carga caería sin arrastrar a nadie?

El ninja frunció el ceño. Las solución seguía escapándose a su comprensión ¿Cómo iba a liberar a todos al mismo tiempo? ¿En cuanto los encontrara los metía e un saco y así hasta tenerlo a todos juntos? ¿Usaba clones? ¿Y si no calculaba bien la cantidad que necesitaba?

—Toma su sello, hazlo tuyo, y cuando esté completo, yo te lo quitaré.

Por un momento, el cliente de la tienda de deseos quedó completamente estático ¿Cargar con todos los sellos? ¿No eso significaba también qué recogería la carga de daño de cada uno de los que liberara…?

No fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Watanuki nuevamente se acercó a él, muy cerca de su rostro y puso su mano en su mejilla como un gesto de consuelo.

—No dejaré que desaparezcas…— susurró.

—Detendré el avance del sello todo lo posible, pero deberás darte prisa, no puedo hacerlo para siempre.

Por un instante, el conejo que tenía en brazos abrió los ojos tanto que parecía imposible.

—Es tiempo de que te marches…

Nuevamente la luz apareció, fue capaz de distinguir formas aladas en el resplandor, y plumas que lo envolvían completamente, el rostro del chico de la tienda empezó a desdibujarse… Se preguntó si no estaría realmente loco, estaba siguiendo indicaciones de un completo desconocido, confiando en su palabra sin ningún tipo de garantía, lejos de casa, en la incertidumbre sobre si estaba muerto o solo alucinaba y sobre todo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que tenía que hacer ¿Cómo iba a quitarle el sello a alguien? Eso era secreto de la rama principal del clan Hyūga, si es que existía manera de removerlo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*:p cuidado con el "Me gusta" y las insinuaciones de Watanuki, me parece gracioso no porque Watanuki quiera algo con Neji, es solo que en los universos de CLAMP los hombres tienden a ser muy abiertos y, no lo neguemos, demasiado amanerados, en cambio, Kishimoto es muy reacio a usar ciertas palabras o actitudes, me parece por tanto, completamente normal que Neji se sienta abochornado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
